The present invention relates to the field of telephones. More particularly, the present invention relates to telephones having articulating bases for adjusting the position of the telephone.
Articulating features have been incorporated into current telephones such as the telephone having a slidable speaker unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,672 to Enokido et al.
Currently, with telephones and liquid-crystal-displays (LCDs) in wide use, both technologies have been integrated to offer consumers telephones with LCD displays. The LCD displays are used to display caller ID, telephone directories, answering machine information, operating instructions, etc.
Because LCDs have a limited optimal viewing angle, however, conventional LCD displays on telephones are often difficult to see without the user having to move to a better viewing position. This problem is aggravated by the multiple locations where the telephones can be placed, on top of a desk or wall mounted, for example.